Love and Betrayal
by Tini Rini
Summary: Hardy's have a half sister that travels with them and she has major problems. Not the best summary. If you have a better one please tell me.


Disclamer: I don't own anybody except Elizabeth Hardy. So don't sue  
  
Love and Betrayal  
  
Lizzy Voice: Love and betrayal... 2 things that I could deal without. I guess it would be proper to introduce myself first. I'm Elizabeth Hardy, Lizzy for short. Yep, I am the youngest half-sister of the ultra popular high flying duo, the Hardy Boyz. My brothers are always on the road but we're very close... more now then ever. I guess I should start at the beginning...  
  
Set: Hardy's home. Lizzy is in her room pacing when Jeff walks in the room.  
  
Jeff: What's wrong Liz? (Sits down on the bed)  
  
Lizzy: Let's say you know someone who had...  
  
Jeff: What?  
  
Lizzy: Who had something done to them that hurt them bad? What would you do? Report them or let things slide?  
  
Jeff: Lizzy... (Sighs) I take it that were talking about you.  
  
Lizzy: (Tears roll up in her eyes) Yes.  
  
Jeff: (Jumps up and hugs Lizzy) What happened?  
  
Lizzy: (Crying) We... we... (hiccup) we were at a party... (hiccup)  
  
Jeff: Liz calm down.  
  
Lizzy: (Sniffs) Eric... took me upstairs and... he... tried to ra... (Starts crying again)  
  
Jeff: (Stroking her hair) Oh god... Elizabeth... (Knock knock knock) (Jeff looks at Lizzy and she nods) Come in.  
  
Matt: (As he enters) What's wrong?  
  
Jeff: You remember Eric? (Matt nods) Liz went with him to a party and he tried to rape her.  
  
Matt: Oh Lizzy...(hugs her and she starts crying again)  
  
Lizzy Voice: My first love... and it ended right there. Then our mom (well my mom and their step-mom) died. Poor dad had a hard time keeping up with me. But naturally I was expecting that, me being 16. So, it was decided that I would be home schooled while traveling with my brothers. Hay you won't get any complaints out of me!!!  
  
Set: Arena. Jeff and Lizzy walk into the Hardy's locker room. Lizzy sets her book bag down and sits on the couch.  
  
Lizzy: What should I do when you guys go down to the ring?  
  
Jeff: (Sits down beside her) We'll see when Matt and Lita gets back. Okay?  
  
Lizzy: Cool. (Matt and Lita walks into the room) So... what do I do?  
  
Matt: If you want to... Did you get any new sketches done?  
  
Lizzy: MATT!!!  
  
Lita: (Playfully punches Matt on the shoulder) It was cool with Vince and since you are a Hardy sister... You are coming down with us and we are going to work with you and soon you will be a member of the "family."  
  
Lizzy: (Jumps up and hugs Matt) Oh my God!!! I can't belive this!!! (Screams)  
  
Jeff: Come on guys lets get ready.  
  
Lizzy Voice: I couldn't belive what they told me. The thought of me being the youngest wrestler made me kinda nervous. A few weeks passed, Me and my Brothers have been working none stop to get me ready. Come time for my debut on Raw I was nervous as all.  
  
Set: Ring. The Hardy's, Lizzy and Lita are in the ring. Matt has a mic and Lizzy is a little bit shaky.  
  
Jeff: (In Lizzy's ear) Calm down. Think Dolly Lama. (Lizzy giggles)  
  
Matt: (Into the mic) I know what you'll are wondering... who is this pint sized angel standing with us? This is our sister LIZZY HARDY!!! (Lizzy raises her arms and glances around the ring)  
  
King: (Voice) She is a wonder!!!  
  
JR: (Voice) You better back off. I think she is in her late teens.  
  
King: (Voice) Dang!!! She sure doesn't look like it! (Stephanie's music starts and she stands on the stage.)  
  
Stephanie: (Into the mic) Well well well... If it isn't another slut to deal with.  
  
Lizzy: (Waves to Matt to give her the mic) Slut huh? (Giggles) (Away from the mic) Dolly Lama Dolly Lama Dolly Lama (To the mic) Have you looked in a mirror lately?  
  
Stephanie: (Groans) That is sooooo immature! Being that this is your first day out... of the playpen... (Lizzy gives her an icy glare) I--  
  
Lizzy: (Cuts her off) Want challenge me to match?!? Name the type of match and I am Game!!!  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
